Green skin Characters
GREEN SKINS Agar :- Chief Patriarch of the Green skins and Guardian of the Land of Glory. Big Ogre :- Chief of the Big Ogre Clan within the jungle. Black Spear :- A troll known to be wise Chief of the Black Spear Clan. Blood Dagger :- Kim Taesung protagonist a former human 3rd rate swordsman. Reborn as a goblin leader of the Despicable Blood Dagger Clan. Broken Bow :- An orc archer chief of the third clan with no flag visited. Killed by the Queen of the North in the First timeline. Gaon :- A goblin assassin died in confrontation with Spider clan member Park Hyeri while rescuing Blood Dagger. Garajan :- son of Orbo was born in captivity. Gark :- the older of the two brothers of the loyal five goblin siblings. Currently earning back his name goes by Half blade. Unique ability Wind Walk Goff :- War brother to Blood Dagger leader of the Brave Goff clan. Hakajin :- Hobgoblin Shaman has a fights not to win fights not to lose outlook. Cowardly but wise and tactical genius. Mentors Kim Yoora Hark :- The younger of the two brothers of the loyal five goblin siblings. Currently earning back his name goes by Mirror blade. Unique ability Mirror Image Ibar :- Blood dagger's Female Giant Wolf Jung Hayeon :- A former human swordsman became a Alaune after killing a fellow human by her own hand and siding with Blood Dagger during the tutorial. Korza :- An elderly Green Skin became a Shaman during the tutorial is Chief of the Darkmoon Clan. Kurajin :- A goblin assassin died in confrontation with Spider clan member Park Hyeri while rescuing Blood Dagger. Little finger :- A female goblin shaman Clan leader that chose the Black Spear Clan to be their protectors for the three year period. Mev :- A fairy Archer leader of the clans archers in love with blood dagger. Mistress of the clan former Prime Executive. Najin :- A goblin who loved to draw. Designed the Blood Dagger clan flags and did Blood Dagger's war paint. The father of Nicole. Nicole :- The 1st goblin born in the blood dagger clan Daughter of Najin one of the females from Hakajin's group. Orbo :- Chief of the Sarajin Clan in the first timeline became a troll shaman. In this timeline evolved into a Minotaur Ragia :- A formerly a female troll Assassin and leader of the second clan with no flag visited. She is eloquent and highly intelligent enough to be one of the smartest among the whole Green Skin species. Evolved into Lamia after joining blood dagger current Prime Executive. Storm Shadow :- A troll who was Blood Dagger, Goff and Korza clan's guide during the warrior exam. Chief of the Storm Shadow Clan. HUMANS Baek Ahyeon :‐ Met blood dagger in Ancient Warrior’s Grave dungeon. She worships Blood Dagger class changed to Pagan. Unique ability Martyrdom Choi Seulgi :- Thief and Prostitute in love with Kim Taesung Choi Younghoon :- The Saint Sword's Master that was succeeded by Ha-Yuri. Han So-Hye :- A spear user called The Queen of the North defeated Blood Dagger in the tutorial. Ha-Yuri :- A sword Saint of the Saint Knights Order played a hand in the Kim Taesung's and Choi Seulgi's Death. Kim Yoora :- twelve years old girl the first human to join the blood dagger clan the future great and honorable war heroine Shin Duk-ho :- Betrayed Kim Taesung and Choi Seulgi and is the direct contributor to their death.